Pokey
Appearance Pokey looks like a pink ball with purple-blue spikes protruding out of its body everywhere but its face. It has eyes which look lunatic, two nostrils, and vicious looking fangs. :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey::pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: :pokey: Monster Information "Thanks for unlocking me. I might be small, but I'm quick to hatch and can help you find the best route into an enemy's base. Start hatching me already!" Pokeys are your basic monster, and you will unlock them automatically during tutorial at the very start of the game. Taking just 7 spaces of housing at level 6, it's the monster which takes the least space. Main advantages: -Low housing space -Low hatching time -Low Goo cost to hatch -Low Putty cost to improve Keeping this in mind, Pokeys are useful in a lot of situations, including: -'Taking down single hit towers' (snipers mainly, but you might also want to try teslas if you have enough of them). -'Taking down enemy champions', luring them away from towers with a small group of Pokeys (not more than four or five) and then flinging a large amount of them close to the victim. This works pretty well against Drull, but you can try also against a low level Gorgo or a high level one with low HP. Never try this against a flying Fomor, since it cannot be attacked by Pokeys. -Once you cleared towers from your enemy's yard, Pokeys are useful for your looting wave, since their low hatching time will help keep you from losing your looting wave to other players (Ninjas). However, it is advised that you fling them in seperately, in small groups, if all traps have not been detonated in the tower wave. You can lose a large group in only two or three booby traps. -'Tripping booby traps' when you know their location. -'Baiting enemy bunkers' to check their content. Octo-oozes are also good for this purpose, as they can withstand a couple of shots from most towers and therefore do not die before the entire contents of the bunker has been revealed. - If you have enough, it can be made into a pokey bomb.(Need 10M putty,though) Main disadvantages: -Low HP -Low moving speed Due to these two cons, it is highly adviced to avoid cannon towers, tesla towers and especially laser towers. All of them can take a whole group of pokeys out in one-two shots. Trivia *Pokey used to be called "Heaphy" and after that, "Pinkus" *Spurtz and Pokey are similar ball shape. *Pokeys are excellent monsters for baiting because that they're cheap. *You can fit 326 Pokies in your main yard with 4 maxed housings. *You can fit one more Pokey in a Monster Bunker if it is already full.(this can only happen at some instances) *Pokeys are the weakest monsters in the game. Even weaker than Spurtz but they are the best monster bait because they are cheap. *People want to see it devour a grown cow. *The Pokey of Backyard Monsters might have been inspired by the Pokey of Super Mario Bros due to the same spiky appearance and ball shape. *It was bigger than a small Slimeattikus (Fissioned used) Upgrade Progression Category:Monsters